Stuck With You
by Kotoko Byakuya
Summary: Neji and Sakura didn't like each other that much. What's worse is that they were put on the same team and ended up switching bodies afterwards. NejixSaku NOT MY STORY! NO FLAMINGS!


Chapter one

---Day One: The Switch!

Sakura glared at the stoic Hyuuga, he said nothing only glared back. How they had ended up on the same mission was beyond her. But it was complete now, the priceless item held gently within Neji's grasp. All that was left was to give it to Tsunade.

"I told you, Haruno, I can take it."

"That's all swell, _Hyuuga_, but I should be the one to take it." He sneered elegantly at her, making it more insulting somehow.

"Go home, your useless without chakra."

Sakura was too shocked to say anything, her mouth hung open slightly and her shoulders began to shake.

"Oh please, are you going to cry now?"

Before he could blink she was on him, a fist charged with chakra flying for his face. The tall boy spun, emitting chakra from all his pores, completing his rotation. Sakura was pushed back but leapt forwards again as his spinning motion stopped.

Neji dropped the artifact, his whole body flying backwards with the force of her blow. Sakura's loud cursing alerted him to the fact that the glass bottle had shattered. "Damn! Damn, oh shit!"

"Great, Haruno! Now look what you've done!" He couldn't help but goad her, feeling at his quickly swelling cheek. She glared at him, her eyes like green fire.

"Just shut up you asshole! You started this whole mess!" He scoffed, standing.

"Me?"

She turned his sneer on him, running her fingers through short pink hair. "Yes." Neji's next comment never made it past his lips; instead he seemed captivated by the broken glass.

"Haruno, what was in there?"

"How should I know--?" She looked at her feet and at the fine green mist rising from the ruined bottle. "What is it?"

"I--I don't know." He grasped her arm, pulling her into his chest. "Don't breathe it." The smoke rose quickly, Neji held her tighter.

"Why aren't we running?" Sakura whispered into the material of his shirt.

"I don't think we could." His eyes scanned the area, "we seem to be trapped in some sort of barrier."

"Was it the bottle?"

"I'm thinking so, but." He held her tighter yet, "it's rising, get ready. On my count hold your breath. Ready? One, two, now!" She inhaled deeply, shutting her mouth and quickly trapping in the air.

Neji shut his eyes tightly, the need to breathe growing stronger with every second. Sakura's grip around his waist was loosening, she was making groaning noises. His vision swam, colors danced before his eyes. Then, everything stopped.

------

Neji felt sick, his first thoughts were what happened, his second, since when did he have such slender legs?

Neji blinked, scratching at his head, only to find his long hair had been cut. "What?!" His uncle would kill him, all Hyuuga's hair had to be long, it was clan rule! Neji frowned, why in the world did his hair smell like vanilla?

His hands began to shake; slowly they traveled to his chest where they stopped in horror.

'_Are those...Breasts?'_

He lifted his shaking hands before his face, long slender fingers tipped with manicured nails awaited his view. "Oh--Oh god..."

He looked down at the body lying not very far from him--it was his own. Neji reeled back, letting out a loud feminine scream.

------

Sakura's head was pounding, her body sore. She blinked and then snorted, since when did Neji scream like a little girl?

She lifted her head, but frowned as her hair fell over her shoulder.

'_I don't have brown hair.'_

She heard another scream, it was even higher-pitched than the previous one, she growled. "Would you shut up, Hyuuga!" She gasped, her voice wasn't that low! The screaming stopped, she inhaled deeply and pushed herself to her feet. Only to fall back to the ground as her own body looked back at her fearfully.

"H-Haruno?" Her mouth fell open wider, it worked up and down as if trying to say something. She could only stare at her own body in shock. Then, surprising even herself she replied calmly-

"We need to go see Tsunade."

-------

Tsunade said nothing. Sakura shifted around, her long brown hair swooshed behind her. Suddenly the older woman began laughing, banging her fists on the desk before her. Sakura blinked, Neji was openly gaping.

"Close your mouth! You're making me look like an idiot!" She snapped at him, growling loudly. Neji rolled now green eyes.

"Just shut up, this happens to be your fault, Haruno!"

"Now, now." Tsunade interjected, wiping at her teary eyes. "Until we know exactly how to reverse this you two will just have to accept this. Oh, and Neji, you really can't call her Haruno when she's you." Her words spurred another round of loud laughing.

Neji and Sakura looked at each other in horror. This was an absolute nightmare.

------

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Neji in a childish fit of rage. "I am not staying at the Hyuuga house, and you can't make me!"

Neji scowled, trying to ignore how strange his body looked with a pout and his hands on his hips. "Alright, but people will think we're dating, or something."

"So what. We need to get everything planned out. Like first off, you have to call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun."

Neji reeled back, shaking his head feircly, sending short pink hair flying. "No, no, no! That's, just, no!"

"If you make me look like an idiot, I'll run through the streets of Konoha...naked." His mouth fell open, she smirked.

"You--You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." She began pulling at his shirt, already moving for the front door. Neji squealed, a noise he didn't know he could make, and lunged at her. He landed on top of her, holding on for dear life.

"Haruno--No!"

She grunted and tried to throw him off, she only succeeded in landing on top of him, Neji glared up at her, his now green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I wow!" Both heads whipped to the side to see Naruto and Ino looking at them in complete shock.

------

Ino groaned, Naruto leapt around, still full of his endless energy. "Come on you idiot, I want to go home!"

"Alright!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and moved to ring Sakura's doorbell. His finger paused over the small button. "Let's surprise her!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Ino pushed past him and into Sakura's tidy house, something akin to an argument could be heard in the kitchen.

Naruto wasted no time in heading towards the noise. "Hey Sakura-chan, I wow..." Ino blinked and quickly moved to see what had captured his attention. On the floor lay a blushing Sakura, above her was the infamous ice cube Hyuuga Neji. His shirt nearly on the floor.

Ino was sure she heard her mouth hit the floor, Neji and Sakura both went ten shades of red, Neji quickly sat up.

"It's not what it looks like!"

But Ino wasn't hearing it. "Ah, forehead girl!! You finally got a man!!" Sakura's eyes twitched and Neji's face twisted in anger.

"There's nothing wrong with my--her forehead!"

Ino squealed even louder, "and he defends you too!" Sakura looked up to Neji as if searching for help.

"Err--why are you here anyway?" Sakura finally asked, looking at Naruto and completely ignoring Ino's ravings.

"Tsunade wanted us to give this to you," he brought forth a letter, "Sakura-chan...Are you two dating?" Sakura and Neji looked at each other.

"Yes."

"No."

Neji glared at Sakura, who merely scoffed. "So, Neji wants Sakura...But Sakura doesn't want Neji?!" Neji's eyes widened in horror, he-well-she knew all to well what the look in Ino's eyes meant. "Ah, I've got to tell-!

"No! This--um--relationship is just starting and I don't want you ruining it!" Ino pouted.

"But, Hyuuga-san!"

"No, way!"

Sakura stood and moved to stand beside Neji, "please Ino--err--chan."

Ino blinked. "Did you just call me Ino--err-chan?"

Sakura coughed, waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "No, no, it's just this little cold thing."

"Well I'm _sure_ your boyfriend will take care of you." Her voice took on a whole other tone and she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "Come on boy-o, we're going to give them some, _privacy_. Later, forehead girl, Hyuuga."

------

Sakura had never been more relieved to See Ino's back than at that moment, she smiled weakly at Neji. They had passed the hardest of challenges, now everything would be a little easier.

"She's going to tell everyone isn't she?"

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

Chapter 2

---Day Two: Bathroom Mayhem

Neji awoke early, Sakura still slept, sprawled out messily on her bed, she was getting his lovely hair all tangled. Neji sighed and moved towards the bathroom, he really had to go pee---

Oh no.

Neji slapped his forehead and marched himself right back into Sakura's room, shaking her shoulder. "What?" She groaned, blinking up at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

She gave him a blank look. "I'm not your mother, Hyuuga. Can't you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Sure, I guess you don't mind me seeing your body?" She blinked, then screamed loudly into her pillow, the noise came out strange seeing as her vocals were now that of a male. Neji sighed and placed a hand on his hip, something he seemed to do allot more as time went on.

"Just close your eyes! You're just going to have to live with seeing me naked." She didn't actually seem all that put out with the idea. Neji sighed again and moved towards the bathroom. He shut the door and stared at the toilet, his palms sweating.

'_You can do it. It's easy, just take off the pants.'_

Neji had never done something so humiliating in his entire life, this was just wrong on so many levels. What about a shower? That came next and he really didn't know...No, he was a Hyuuga. He could handle this, it was nothing!

'_Ok, here we go, Neji!'_

In one fluid movement Neji had her shorts and underwear off, his eyes tightly shut Neji groped around for the toilet. But as he found it he paused. Girls didn't pee standing, right? So should he sit?

'_Damn you Sakura!'_

Neji sat, feeling incredibly awkward; he'd never be able to face Sakura after this. Peeing was actually easy, the shower, now that was a whole 'nother story. Neji's hands were shaking; he fumbled with the buttons on her Chinese styled shirt.

His breathing increased as the material fell away from Sakura's slim body. He could do this, it wasn't like he had never seen a naked woman...up close...No, he was strong, and he could do this!! Neji's color darkened as the bandages that wrapped Sakura's breasts fell away, his breathing increased to and abnormal speed, his hands began shaking.

The bandages had nearly all fallen away, Neji paused, gulping loudly.

'_Come on, their just breasts. Oh, damn, damn you Sakura!'_

Neji shut his eyes as the last of the bandages fell to the floor, with his eyes still tightly shut he moved towards the shower, feeling his way. Neji cautiously opened his eyes, making sure not to look down. The hot water felt delicious on his skin, which was surprisingly soft. He had never known Sakura had such wonderful skin.

Neji rubbed the soap bar briskly over his arms, he paused at her collarbone, chuckling nervously before rubbing his arms once more. Neji squeezed too tightly and the soap popped free from his hands. Cursing the boy bent to grab it.

'_Oh, oh my.'_

------

Sakura sighed, Neji was screaming again, loudly too. Sakura growled something unintelligible and pushed the covers aside.

'_Stupid bastard, waking me up with his girly screaming!'_

Sakura scratched her stomach, the screaming had stopped, but a loud bang sent her head reeling towards the bathroom.

'_What is he doing in there?'_

Sakura turned to knob only to find the door had been locked, she sighed and forced some of her chakra into the key hole. The lock exploded and the door swung open. There, lying of the floor was a naked Hyuuga--well technically it was Sakura, but you get it.

A large amount of blood was flowing steadily from her-his nose. Sakura studied the scene before her, finally realizing what had happened. She rolled her eyes.

'_What is he, a ten year old? Hasn't he seen a naked woman before? Eighteen and never seen a woman's body, pitiful.'_

"Hyuuga, you damned pervert, get up!"

------

Neji couldn't face Sakura, this was just too humiliating. First he saw her naked, and then he fainted, with the worst nosebleed he'd ever had in his life. Sakura smiled at him, his own face smiled back, and yet there was something it the smile that was purely Sakura.

"Ok, morning glory. Ready to face the day?"

Neji sighed, picking up her blue leaf band. "I suppose so." Sakura patted his back,

"That's good. Now just a review, how do we address my team?"

"Naruto or idiot! Kakashi-sensei or pervert! And lastly, Sasuke-k-k-k---" He stuttered, almost trying to spit the word out. "K-k-ku-ku-k---" Sakura nodded, trying not to smirk. "KUN!! SASUKE-KUN!" He shivered violently, wishing he had never gotten up that morning.

"Very good!" She praised loudly, almost as if he was a small child.

"And you?" He snarled, she frowned and then sat beside him at the table.

"Lee-san, Tenten-san, and Gai-sensei." She flipped back his long hair, "you're not so complicated after all."

"Oh and Sakura, please keep your girly habits here. I don't want everyone to think I'm a loser like you."

She growled, "well, be nice to MY Sasuke-kun, I might just feel the need to walk around Konoha naked." He paled and then smirked.

"I wouldn't want YOUR Sasuke to think you had moved on...With handsome Kiba, and oh, isn't _Uchiha-san_ just the biggest loser ever?" She gasped,

"Well, Lee-_kun­_ does have the _prettiest _eyes ever, I just might have to flirt with him!"

"Naruto is the cutest boy in the whole world and I couldn't possibly go a day without hugging him!"

"Ino has a nice voice; I should give her limitless complements!"

"Doesn't Kiba smell of roses?! I think I could sniff him all day!!"

"GOD I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed, he sneered at her disdainfully, watching the emotions flashing across her face. She turned on heel and banged out of her house, Neji watched her leave, sighing.

'_Why me?'_

------

Chapter 3

---Day Two; Part Two: Sasuke's Confusion

Neji watched Sakura leave, his pulse doubling with every step she took. Sighing Neji moved away from her front door, slowly walking to the old red bridge where Sakura's team met. Neji tugged at the ridiculously short skirt- he really didn't know how she could stand to wear the thing.

Neji cringed under the approving stares men were sending his way, mentally he weighed the option of running back to Sakura's house and locking himself inside. The option was taken as he sighted her team, they had already seen him and would no doubt chase if he ran.

'_You can do this, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...I'm going to hell for this.'_

"Sasuke-kun!" Neji cried, waving Sakura's arm about wildly.

'_Kami, please just kill me now.'_

The boy didn't even look up, Neji frowned, pink eyebrows met in a line of anger. "Hello, anyone home?" The dark teen rolled his eyes, still not replying. "Ugly freak." That got his attention; Sasuke stared at Sakura-Neji in shock.

"What?"

"Nothing Sasuke-kun!"

'_Erk.'_

"No. What did you say?" Sasuke stood, moving towards Neji. Neji crossed his arms, resisting the strong urge he had to hit the boy.

"You heard me."

"You-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, hugging Neji from behind.

'_AHH, I'm being hugged by a boy...My first hug- STOLEN!!'_

"Naruto, your crushing me." Neji finally ground out, Naruto quickly let go, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry Sakura-chan. You look pretty today!"

"Huh?" Neji blinked- how did one reply to being called pretty? He, of course, had never been called pretty. Handsome on many occasions, but that had never needed reply so he had merely ignored it. But he knew Sakura would say something, something...Girly.

Neji smiled brilliantly, "Thank you!"

Naruto nearly fell over, his face the reddest blush Neji had ever seen. Even Sasuke seemed peeved. Neji blinked easing up on the smile.

'_What did I do?'_

Neji looked up as he heard a loud voice screaming Sakura's name. To his horror Ino was running towards him, her teammates trailing behind her slowly. Kiba and Hinata weren't far behind, Shino was materializing to his left- his bugs becoming a solid form. His mouth fell open wider as he saw his own team.

Sakura was keeping to herself as he did but she looked strained, he bit his lip. Neji ran towards her, darting past a bewildered Ino. He stopped as he came to her side, offering her a small smile.

"How are you?"

She blinked at him, giving him a little half smile. "Alright, I suppose. But Gai-sensei is really annoying."

"You're just realizing that now?" Sakura finally gave him a real smile. It was strange, Neji noted, seeing his own body smiling back at him. Though it did make him look even more dashing.

'_Did I just call myself dashing?'_

Neji shivered,

'_I really need to get out of this body.'_

"Neji?" Sakura asked her voice lowering. "Hey, are you Ok?"

"Yeah--I think." Sakura frowned, placing a large hand to his forehead.

"You're not warm, are you sure you're alright?"

"EEKK!!" Sakura shook, her hand hitting Neji's forehead with a load 'plop'. Ino sidled up to them an impossibly large smile plastered over her face. "You two are such a cute couple!"

"C-Couple?" Hinata questioned, moving towards Ino's side.

"Ah, er." Neji raised one of Sakura's small hands, waving it in front of his face. "No your mistaken you see we--"

"Have been dating for sometime."

Neji turned on Sakura, looking at her like she had grown another head. Hinata blinked before falling backwards in a dead faint.

"AH, Hinata-sama!" Neji cried, bending low to shake her roughly by the shoulders. "Wake up!" Neji glanced up to see the shocked stares of everyone present. Sasuke's face was absolutely priceless, his mouth hung wide and his normally reserved face was open. Neji, to his horror, felt his face growing hot.

A glance over his shoulder at Sakura told him what he was looking for; she wanted to know how Sasuke felt about her. Feeling a bit used, and for some reason hurt, Neji looked away, resuming in trying to wake his cousin.

"Sakura-chan! Are you really going out with him?!"

Brought back into the conversation he looked over his shoulder at Ino. "Uh, yeah?" Ino began to squeal again, Neji looked up at Sakura who was still staring at Sasuke. Neji stopped shaking Hinata; his heart seemed to beat slower than ever before. Though it was well hidden behind white eyes, she was in pain. A glance at Sasuke told him why.

The boy looked pleased, almost happy. Neji spoke in a hushed tone, searching her eyes for the answers he didn't really want. "Sakura?" She looked down at him, trying to smile.

"Yes Sakura?"

He blinked, realizing the folly in calling her by her own name in front of all these people. "Um, Neji? Could you help me here?"

"Oh, right." Sakura kneeled down and easily scooped up the dead-to-the-world girl. Sakura marveled at Neji's strength. She knew she was strong, but he wasn't too shabby either. Sakura gave Ino a sparring glance. "When Gai and Kakashi-sensei arrive, could you tell them Sakura and I have gone to take Hinata-sama home? We'll be back by lunch."

"Huh? Why so late?"

"Sakura and I are going to have lunch." Sakura winced as Ino squealed again, clapping her hands. Neji sighed and moved to her side walking silently beside her.

"Why do you like him?" He finally asked at length, not looking at her.

"What?"

"Him, that bastard, why do you like him?!"

He frowned, facing him, "Neji..."

"Why Sakura, he treats you like garbage!"

"But, I-I..."

"You what? I never thought you would let someone like him treat you like that." Neji lashed out, glaring at her. "How could you be so weak?!" Her eyes went wide and she stumbled back, nearly losing her grip on Hinata. He instantly regretted his choice of words. "Sakura I-"

"No, your right." She shook her head, trying not to cry. She set Hinata down on the ground before running away, Neji opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything he might say.

"Neji-nee-san?" He looked down at Hinata.

"What? How did you?!"

"I heard you talking. I think we s-should have a t-talk."

"...Right."

------

Sakura sighed; letting hr feet drag on the ground below the small swing she sat on. She was weak; she hadn't been getting any stronger. The imaginary walls she had finally built around her weak heart had fallen. And now it was open to be crushed yet again.

Sakura cried, trying to hide her face from the world as not to shame Neji. No doubt he would be angry if he knew she had been crying while in his body. She hiccupped, wiping at her messy face. Her hand froze as two small arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm sorry."

She shook as the arms tightened around her. "N-Neji?"

"I didn't mean it like that, please forgive me Sakura. You're not weak."

"But, I am!"

"No." He shook his head, pulling her even closer. "No."

"Are you sure?" Her voice broke and her nose ran.

"Yes."

She smiled leaning back into his embrace. "Thank you...Neji."

------

Chapter 4

---Day Two; Part Three: Eyeball-Freak

Sakura relished the feeling of Neji's arms around her- while they weren't really **his** arms, the feeling they offered her was wonderful. She closed her eyes and let him hold her. Imagining it was his real arms around her. Embracing her as if she was light as a feather.

How many times had she wished it was Sasuke holding her like this? As if she was the only one who really mattered. Sakura turned in the embrace returning the hug. Neji's eyes widened momentarily before slipping back closed.

The silence was gentle, unstrained. Sakura let her mind alone to be pleasingly blank. Neji's arms twitched around her as his stance became tense. She pulled away some, "Neji?"

"We're being watched." Sakura refused the strong urge to blush, pulling further away.

"Ino." As they separated completely a squeal of protest came from within the bushes, followed by simultaneous groans. Sakura nodded slightly to which Neji's face- which was really Sakura's face- adopted an annoyed look.

"Ino!!" He cried, sounding very much like a girl.

Sakura eyed him, "You're really good at that."

"Yeah. That isn't a good thing." She inclined her shoulders as if agreeing with him. Ino appeared looking much like a child who had been caught with a hand still in the cookie jar. Sakura coughed. "The rest of you too please."

Slowly everyone from the rookie nine- including Lee and Tenten, came from within the bushes. "Wow." Neji sounded impressed; "the bushes are bigger than I thought."

"...Alright."

Neji blinked at the strange look Sakura was giving him, looking flustered he demanded, "what?!"

"...Nothing."

Ino appeared at Neji's side, looking up at him with wide tear-filled blue eyes. "Sakura, we didn't mean to spy, honest!" Neji realized that he was in fact, still in Sakura's body, and that Ino was talking to him.

He snorted, "then what were you doing?"

"Uh, the teachers sent us to find you!"

"Why?"

Ino opened her mouth and then closed it, shooting the nervous looking boys behind her a sharp glance. Tenten cleared her throat and stepped forward, "be-because Sasuke and Neji are going to fight!"

Neji nodded, "Oh--Say what?!"

Ino slapped her forehead and muttered something suspiciously like, 'surrounded by morons'. Sakura shot Neji a look of pure horror, the message was clear: Help. It was then Neji realized something horrible, Sakura couldn't fight Sasuke. She knew nothing of the jutsu he specialized in.

Racking his mind for a plausible excuse why Sakura couldn't possibly fight Sasuke, Neji moved closer to her. Sasuke eyed Sakura- er- Neji with bored interest. "Can't handle it, Hyuuga?"

Neji clenched his hands into fists but his angry rant was halted by Sakura mocking tone. "Aa. Everyone knows your pathetic clan was nothing to ours, Uchiha." Sasuke went pale, his dark eyes narrowing into slits.

"Is that so?"

"I thought I just said that. You must have bad hearing."

"Alright, _Hyuuga_, your on. Right now." Without waiting for reply Sasuke leapt forward, kunai held outwardly in his hands. Sakura shoved Neji aside, dodging the left. Sakura grabbed Neji by the elbow, "show me the signs."

Neji nodded and she leapt away from him, knocking Sasuke's blades aside. Neji brought his hands together, Sakura mimicked his actions. "Muffins!"

"Muffins?" Sasuke echoed, his perplexed expression a mask of everyone present. Neji looked away, the urge to slam his head repeatedly into a tree overwhelming. Sakura took advantage of Sasuke's confusion slamming her hands into the pressure points of his neck. She smiled smugly down at him, her byakugan enhanced eyes rounding into crescent moons.

"You let your guard down, Uchiha." Neji almost retorted with a, 'well you shouted, 'muffins!'' The tree was beginning to look more and more appealing, Neji had taken a step towards it when Sakura stepped beside him. "Neji, how do I get rid of these eyes, their so creepy."

Neji gasped indignantly, "they are not!"

"Are too," Sakura snorted, crossing her arms. Neji crossed his arms in reply turning his head away from her. "Neeeeeeeeji!"

"Whiner."

"Eyeball-freak."

Neji poked her his face angry. "They are not creepy! Besides, that didn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Come on Neeeeeeeji!! How do I get rid of them!?"

"Cross your fingers, no! Like this, yeah, no! Just watch me!" Sakura did watch, fine brown eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Neji that's impossible to do."

"It is not! How do you think I get rid of them? Here just relax your hands, I'll do it for you." Sakura watched him as he molded her hands into the proper signs. When he had arranged them as they should be he pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face. "There now, release."

"Release?"

"Yes release, what do you think?"

Sakura deadpanned and shot him a glare, "muffins?"

"..."

"Ow! Stop poking me!"

------

Neji waved goodbye to Ino, true to Sakura's nature, said girl was sending him a wary glare. "I'm not going to poke you."

"Yeah right, you said that and then you poked me when I let down my guard!" Neji chuckled and continued waving, ignoring her angry ranting.

------

Chapter 5

---Day Two; Part Four: Bedroom Mayhem and Visits from Fools

"You're saying that I have to sleep on the couch again?" Neji said slowly, Sakura played with her now long brown hair and nodded. "Again?"

"Yes," she huffed waving around her arms. "Where else are you supposed to sleep?"

"In my bed, in my nice big room."

Sakura growled. "Oh that's great, what are we supposed to do?" She put a hand to her chin and comically lowered her voice. "Oh hey, Uncle-diggy, what hangin' bro? Well this here's my chick and I brought her home to sleep, SLEEP in my BED with me. Nothing's going on, no, why'd you ask?" She poked him hard in the chest. "YEAH that'd go down REAL well!"

Neji looked at her blankly. "I didn't understand half of what just came out of your mouth."

"My **point**--"

"Oh," Neji interjected voice smooth. "I didn't know you really had one. Carry on."

"My point." She started again, gnashing her teeth at him. "Is that people would think we were dating or something!"

"So?"

"W-What?!"

"Does it matter? They already think we're dating."

Sakura followed him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the small fridge. "You mean, you really don't care?"

"Nope." He drank long from the soda, "though, I'm sure you do."

"Of course! What would Sasuke-kun think?!"

"You already know what that bastard thinks, he doesn't give a damn, never will."

Sakura gave him a smoldering look. "You," she ground out, "can sleep on the floor for all I care!" That said she turned on heel and marched towards the front door, stopping only to shove her feet into shoes.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Out!"

Neji winced as the door slammed and set the can down with a sigh, moving to put on his own shoes. He stopped to grab a coat for the girl before stepping out into the chilly afternoon. Neji caught sight of Sakura in his body running past a bewildered old woman.

He turned and ran after her, calling out. "NEJI!!!" The shrill scream scared even him. But it worked, Sakura stopped to stare at him. He barreled into her, nearly tackling her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed furiously into his ear.

"Naruto and Sasuke are sitting in the ramen shop, call it payback."

She wrapped her arms tight around him, nearly squeezing the life from him. "Payback?! What for?"

"For shouting muffins, you humiliated me and now I'll do the same, besides, it stopped you didn't it?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto lifted the flap and peered out at the two of them, his blue eyes strangely calculating. "It is Sakura-chan! Hey, hey, teme! I told you that was her voice!" Sasuke was soon by his side, black eyes glaring Neji (who was actually poor Sakura) down.

"Say something you moron," Sakura whispered heatedly to Neji.

"Oh, right. Hi Naruto!" Neji smiled and waved a hand around, the other still wrapped around Sakura's waist.

Naruto ran over to them, Sakura could see a bit of noodles hanging off his chin, she reached up to wipe them away but Neji slapped her hand down. Stepping forward Neji did it for her, pulling out a napkin from god knows where. Sakura watched and thought dimly that Neji was very good at pretending to be a girl...

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto stammered, blushing as Neji rubbed a thumb across the dirt on his neck.

"Mm?" Neji stuck a thumb in his mouth and then began scrubbing at the dirt again. Naruto made a noise much like squealing and the red traveled into his ears.

_Oh NO WAY!! Neji you idiot!! DON'T MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!!_

Sasuke looked incredulously at the scene before him, the dark boy seemed to break from his stupor and then he was racing towards them. "Sakura," he murmured. Sakura, in Neji's body, watched on, wondering if Sasuke preferred Neji's way of living her life, quieter and stronger. The thought sent her low spirits into a slump and it was all she could do not to curl up in a ball right there and start crying.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I hadn't noticed you walked up."

Sasuke violently flinched and then comically floated over to join Sakura, black circles above their heads as they mumbled morbidly. Neji and Naruto sweat dropped and watched, Naruto finally breaking the uneasy silence.

"Sakura-chan, we waited for you but you never showed up." At Neji's confused look he carried on, "you didn't forget about our lunch date, right Sakura-chan?"

Neji chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry Naruto."

He smiled. "That's OK! You can make me something to eat at your place!"

Sasuke perked up. "What the hell! You cannot possibly still be hungry! You just ate three bowls of ramen!!"

"But I'm still hungry," the blonde whined, tugging on Neji's hand.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. Let's go and see what I can make." Neji walked over and hauled Sakura up by the back of her shirt, she ignored him and continued muttering.

"Why were you with Neji again, Sakura?" Sasuke asked studying them, Sakura finally stirred to life, realizing that Neji was probably going to say something stupid.

She cut him off before he could get anything out. "We're working together on a new jutsu."

Naruto looked at them in disbelief. "Really? WOW! That's so cool!" Sasuke, however, did not appear so convinced.

Sakura gave Neji a looked that peeled paint and he quickly caught on. "Yes. Neji-**kun**," Sasuke twitched and Naruto looked as though he had swallowed his tongue. Naruto choked and continued looking stupidly at Neji with watery eyes. Neji thumped Naruto hard on the back and then continued. "As I was saying: Neji-kun and I have been working together for sometime now, he's been living with me."

Naruto stopped breathing, Sakura looked at him in alarm. Sasuke ran into a nearby building and then backed away only to ram into the wall again. Sakura gave Neji a dirty look. "Great job, moron."

"Don't be a brat, at least I didn't tell them about the **engagement**."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched. Fainting promptly.

Sasuke charged at Sakura, an unworldly fire burning in his eyes. Neji smirked and watched with bored interest, occasionally fanning Naruto.

Payback was wonderful; he didn't know why he didn't get it more often. Damn, he should have been getting Lee and Gai back for all those years of humiliation.

Ten minuets later Sakura had managed to calm down Sasuke, only half convincing the boy that 'Sakura' was only teasing. Naruto had slowly come back to the world of the living, giving a long and impressive speech about how he was proud Sakura had found love and that she should be happy.

No one tried to convince him it was a joke.

Though, if they could have possibly known that Naruto thinking they were engaged would lead to such chaos they might have tried harder to change his mind.

Naruto looked up suddenly as they were only a block from Sakura's apartment. "Hey hey! Sakura-chan, can you pleeeease make some of that great udon again? Please!!"

Neji forced a smile. "Sure." His eyes sought Sakura's, the desperation in them screaming one thing:

I **CAN'T** COOK!

Chapter 6

---Day Two; Part Five: Cooking for Dummies

Neji pressed the key into the lock, his breathing slowly growing erratic. If Sasuke or Naruto found out that he'd been inside Sakura's body, if they knew he had seen everything, the boy shuddered and stopped that train of thought. He was going to pass this challenge, he couldn't lose now, it was only the second day!

Sakura was talking to Naruto, taking in his congratulations (even though she and Neji were not getting married) with ease. "How'd you fall in love?" Naruto asked as they stepped into Sakura apartment. Sasuke looked annoyed, and continued sending Sakura (she really hated being in Neji's body at that moment more than she ever had before) scathing glares.

Sakura searched her brain frantically for an answer, but before she could think of something Neji said softly, "Tsunade-sensei continued giving us the same missions, and, after awhile it sort of just happened!"

"Makes sense," Naruto reasoned, stretching his arms over his head.

"It doesn't." Sasuke growled, glaring at Neji (who is still Sakura, wishing that she was anywhere but in Neji's body). "Are you sure about this Sakura? He..." Sasuke paused, "isn't the best guy out there."

A murderous look passed over Neji's face and he crushed the doorknob under his hand, completely forgetting his now freakish strength. Sasuke blinked behind him, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the doorknob. Neji, realizing his mistake, giggled nervously. "Oops, I've really got to stop doing that!"

The moment passed uneasily.

-------

Neji tied his apron on, pausing as he tried to fasten it behind his back, Sakura stepped forward to help him, but Sasuke beat her to it. Sweeping Sakura's short pink hair over his shoulder, Sasuke tied to straps into a large bow, tapping it when he was done. "I'll help you in the kitchen, Sakura."

Neji recoiled in horror, about to protest when Naruto interpreted loudly, "yeah, yeah! Neji, come play cards with me!"

Sakura cast Neji a helpless look as she was dragged away by Naruto, and Neji felt the stirring of cold fear clench in his gut. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, his dark eyes accusing. "S-So, what d-do you want to eat Sasuke-kun?"

"Didn't Naruto mention Udon?" Sasuke asked, stepping into the small kitchen.

"H-He did, didn't he?" Neji grinned uneasily, wondering the chances of injuring--THAT'S IT! An evil smirk passed momentarily over Neji's face and he chuckled. Eyeing the large knifes with sadistic happiness. More cheerfully Neji turned and smiled at Sasuke, "well! Let's get started!"

-------

Sakura gave Naruto a look of disbelief. He was a worse card player than Ino and that was saying something! Sakura was, to put it simply, kicking Naruto's ass and had been for the last fifteen minuets. She dropped the cards when a soft yelp came from upstairs, using powerful legs to transport her into the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

Neji - or Sakura as it appeared to be - was holding her hand doubled over, blood everywhere.

Holy crap! What the heck!?Sakura was quickly by his side, "what happened?"

Sasuke was grabbing towels from the drawer, throwing them at Sakura. Sakura pressed them tightly to the long deep wound on Neji's palm. "She cut herself," Sasuke muttered angrily, though she could catch a hint of worry in his dark eyes.

"With what!?" Naruto exclaimed, checking out the wound that looked like an enemy had stabbed Neji in the hand. While Sasuke explained to the slow blonde, Sakura leaned in, whispering softly to Neji.

"Why in the world did you do something so stupid?"

"Look," Neji whispered back, not even looking as though he were in pain. "I had to do something I already told you I can't cook!"

"Moron!" Sakura hissed, resisting the urge to beat him senseless. She stood abruptly. "I'm going to have to end this night abruptly," she told Sasuke and Naruto, pearl eyes narrow. "Sakura will need to heal herself and then get some rest. We'll have to reschedule some other time."

Sasuke looked as though he was going to protest, but Naruto spoke up too soon. "Right, well. We'll come back later then. Bye Sakura-chan, get better!!" Sasuke nodded stiffly and the two left.

Sakura shot Neji a dirty look. "You did this on purpose," she accused, instructing Neji on how to heal.

"Yes," he agreed, "and it worked perfectly."

Sakura growled and then dropped his hand, standing and brushing long hair off her shoulder. "Alright, come on princess let's get it wrapped."

------

Naruto whistled loudly, walking with a skip to his step. His skip turned into a full blown run once he spotted Hinata walking calmly beside her father and younger sister. "Hinata-chan!!"

The family turned, Hiashi, looking at Naruto with a sour look. 'N-N-Naruto!"

Naruto stopped in front of them, grinning broadly. "I just got back from Sakura-chan's house!" He said, looking pleased; Hiashi rolled his eyes, pointing out another pretty kimono to Hinabi. "I heard about the engagement!"

Hiashi froze; interest perked. Hinata frowned, "wh-what engagement?"

Naruto blinked. "Sakura-chan and Neji's of course!"

And just like that everything was spinning out of control.

------

Sakura awoke slowly, her neck sore and her stomach rumbling loudly. Tangled brown hair hung down her back, and a warm body was pressed against hers, a small arm tossed over her stomach. Her mind slowly placed it as being Neji's. The doorbell--what had woken her from her sleep--was still going over head.

"What the hell?" Neji mumbled into her shoulder, not sounding pleased.

Sakura pushed the arm off, shoving her feet into the large gray slippers, tying the robe she had bought to fit Neji's larger body the night before, around her waist. "Coming--coming!" Sakura yelled, padding softly down the hall. She smoothed back Neji's hair, opening the door slowly.

Pearl eyes widened. Hiashi glared.

"We need to talk."

Shit.

-------

Chapter 7

---Day Three: Day Of The Angry Papa

Sakura felt her blood turn to ice, and she (without thinking) slammed the door shut, locking and bolting it before running up the stairs screaming.

On the porch Hiashi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, behind him Hinata winced and prayed for Sakura and Neji's safety.

"Neji--Neji wake up damn you! Big problems!"

Neji moaned, glaring up at Sakura with hazy green eyes, he pushed pink hair out of his face and sat up slowly. "What? What could possibly..." He trailed off, looking past Sakura with a look of terror.

Sakura turned slowly, "heh heh, Uncle...You came in?"

This couldn't end well.

-------

Naruto smiled cheerily at Iruka, slurping up his ramen. "Did you hear Iruka-sensei? Sakura and Neji are engaged!"

Iruka choked on his ramen, staring at Naruto with wide eyes - behind the counter, Ayame had nearly dropped the large pot full of noodles. "A-Are you sure?" The older man asked, wincing as her realized he had backwashed most of his noodles into his bowl.

"Yup! Sakura told Sasuke and I herself!" Naruto motioned to the shock-shelled Ayame for another bowl. "Their even living together!"

Ayame did drop the bowl this time, rushing to the back and scribbling something down on a notepad - pot completely forgotten. Her father, not quite as taken aback, picked it up and began mopping away the noodles, pausing once to hand Naruto his fresh bowl. "Really? Do you know when it is -- have you told Kakashi?"

"Nope! I suppose Sakura'll tell him though." Naruto grinned around the noodles. "I've always loved Sakura-chan but I'm ok with givin' her away to Neji!"

Iruka smiled, patting Naruto's head.

--------

Neji threw on a robe, only being given five minuets to change, he didn't bother to fix his now-short hair, it never really got tangled in the night anyway. Once the robe was secure around his waist he thundered down the hall, stopping out of breath behind Sakura, who looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

Hiashi studied him with an air of a man who was about to open up a can of whoop-ass, and Neji (for once) was actually thankful to be in Sakura's body. This, of course, caused him to be both immensely disturbed and feel guilty (damn female emotions, Hyuuga's did **not** feel guilt!).

"I suppose you think yourselves in love?" Neji winced. This was really bad _**--**_ Hiashi was beyond angry. Neji shifted and moved closer to Sakura's side. Neither answered and Hiashi went on, now walking the length of Sakura's small apartment. "Getting engaged without my knowledge, what were you thinking?!" He turned and glared down at Sakura who seemed to shrink rapidly under his gaze.

"Well--"

"Silence!" Hiashi turned to give Neji the once over again. "You are Hokage-sama's student?"

Neji nodded, "y-yes!"

"I see." Hiashi began walking again. "And what in heavens name were you thinking living together before marriage--have you done anything?"

"Done...anything...?" Sakura repeated, her eyes slowly widening as she realized what he meant. Sakura leapt to her feet throwing her hands around wildly in front of her. "N-n-n-n-n-no!"

"No?"

"NO!"

The older man sighed, "thank goodness. At least you've done one thing right. Now." Hiashi motioned for Hinata who bustled over with an apologetic look. "We're going to try and fix this mess you've both made before this gets out of hand. Haruno-san. You may think yourself in love with my nephew, but such childish feelings will pass. Someone of your standards could never join our ranks."

Sakura froze, her hands shaking as she stared at Hiashi and Neji, Neji didn't seem all that surprised. Hiashi turned on her, eyes impressively frigid.

"And Neji. Whatever were you thinking? You know that it is expected of you to marry from who I have chosen for you, don't you? 'Love' doesn't exist to you and--"

Sakura exhaled nosily, "that's enough!" Neji and Hinata stared in shock as Hiashi stumbled back, unprepared for such an outburst from his nephew. "If I love Sakura then it's none of your concern! Neji--I'm a human being and I deserve to be treated as such! I'll marry who I want, I'll live where I want and you'll have no say!"

Hiashi seemed to be at a loss for words, the shock having seemed to permanently set his mouth agape. Behind him Neji was watching Sakura with something akin to wonder, a mysterious feeling clenching at his heart.

"Get out of my house--you heard me! If you can't accept who I am and what I feel-if you can't see that I'm not just a puppet for you to play with then you need to leave."

"Neji, this--"

"Is my life." Sakura moved around him and took Neji's hand. "I'll do what I want with it." Sakura stared at Neji, searching the boy's eyes--wondering if he was about to cry because it certainly looked like it.

Hiashi's lips pressed together in a thin whiting line. "I see," he said as he motioned for Hinata to open the small case she held. "If this is your choice, then I'm glad that I brought this along." Hinata opened the case and Hiashi turned, his back to Neji and Sakura so that they couldn't see what he was doing. He turned with a small ring, set with an oval diamond. "This," he said, Neji had to cover his mouth when it fell open. "Is the ring that marks the head female of the household. Neji, you may give it to Haruno-san."

Sakura moved jerkily, taking it with shaking hands. She hadn't meant to do that. She was a very big idiot. She had definitely not meant to do this. Neji extended his left hand and she slipped the ring onto his finger, marveling at the way if fit so perfectly.

"Now. I'm going to go see Hokage-sama, be at the tower at noon. We'll be going public." Neji and Sakura nodded dumbly, like the puppets Sakura had said they weren't. "Good. Hinata, come."

Sakura watched as the door closed, panic setting in as it slid shut. "Oh my god."

Neji studied the ring on his finger, nodding. "Yeah, we're screwed."

--------

"Bring them in," Tsunade snapped, drumming her fingers nosily against the desk. Neji and Sakura bustled in, heads down guiltily.

"Shishou," Sakura said, twirling brown hair around her finger. "I can...Well, actually I can't explain--but I can try!"

"Sakura just shut up." Neji told her, ignoring her when she turned to chew his ear off.

"Alright, both of you! Come on. Now, tell me; how did this happen exactly?"

"Well..." Sakura began telling her teacher, and by the time the story was coming to a close, Tsunade had gone from angry to highly amused.

The older woman beckoned Neji over to see the ring. "Well Neji, how does it feel to be a bride?"

"Fantastic," he muttered sarcastically. "Now, how are we going to back into **our** bodies and out of this mess?"

"Dunno." Tsunade said vaguely.

"D-d-dunno?!" Sakura yelped, slamming her fists onto her teachers desk. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean, the thing about this is that it will wear off when it wears off. You nor I have any say in when that time is."

Neji rubbed his temples, "so this means--"

"That I'll be wearing my nice dress to your wedding!"

"SHISHOU!"

-------

"It could be worse." Neji said, and Sakura turned in horror, about to scream at him about jinxing them when there was a small knock at the door. Sakura pointed.

"You answer."

Neji said nothing, knowing of Sakura's new fear for answering the front door. He pulled it open after clicking the locks into place, cringing at the people on his doorstep. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto? ...Lee are you licking Tenten?"

Sakura blinked from in the living room, dropping the cake she had been eating like it carried a disease. Well, that was pleasant sounding. Lee said something back as Sakura toddled upstairs--not wanting to face Sasuke and his evil glares of doom.

Neji scowled when he realized Sakura had left him to deal with the uninvited guests alone, Sasuke quickly separated him from the rest of the group. "Sakura."

Neji forced himself to try and smile. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke took his elbow in a firm grasp, pulling Neji closer to him and Neji could feel his breath washing over his face. Resisting the urge to recoil in horror Neji continued to smile pleasantly. "I thought you said that it was only a joke? Why is it being announced that you're engaged to Hyuuga?"

Inner Neji slowly smirked, a smile so malicious that it sent sweet little fanboy-Neji running in fear. "Listen Sasuke." Sasuke blinked, staring down at Neji. "I'm in love with Neji, and I don't appreciate how you've been acting." Neji -- now really having fun, flipped his hair back. "I waited for you and now, when I finally found someone, you show interest? Uh, uh. No way."

Sasuke continued to blink, looking rather dazed.

"Now, go back into the living room like a good little Uchiha and stop being annoying."

"A-Annoying...Did you just call me annoying?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "annoying, idiotic, stick-up-the-ass-pain-in-my-side. Or, SUTAPIMS for short. Yeah, I did." Neji helped Sasuke back into the living room, faintly worried he had permanently damaged the Uchiha, which in and of itself would be bad. The last thing he needed was Sakura running through the streets naked in **his** body.

-------

Chapter 8

---Day Four: Two Brides?

Neji awoke the next morning, to Sakura crying -- no, that wasn't right. **Bawling** would probably be better. He sat up with a tired sigh and went into the kitchen to make her tea before returning. She ignored the cup he offered her, and with a shrug he began to drink his own.

"I'm going to be married to a girl!" Sakura finally burst out, her voice rising to a pitch one might label as being hysteric.

Neji choked on his tea, spilling most of it down his shirt and into his lap. "A girl?!" He yelped, setting the cup down on the nightstand with a sound crack, eyes blazing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh get over yourself," the girl cried unhappily, her nose beginning to run. Neji shoved a tissue into her hands, annoyed at seeing himself with a runny nose and puffy tear-filled eyes. "You look like a girl!"

"I do not!" Neji's voice raised in dismay. "I have long hair, so what? That doesn't mean I look like a girl! I...I'm **highly** attractive, and manly!"

"What does being attractive have to do with anything?" Sakura hiccupped, and then pounded a fist into the mattress. "You look like a girl and I don't want to get married!"

"Stop acting like a petulant child," Neji snapped, looking like a cat with it's hair raised. "You're being offensive and annoying."

"Don't call me that!" Sakura screamed, shoving him hard in the shoulder. "I'm not--I AM NOT!"

Neji, startled out of his anger, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?"

"I-I," she coughed, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm not annoying!"

"Oh, Ok, wow. Well," Neji trailed off uneasily, caught by surprise when the girl threw herself into his arms, resuming crying. Neji titled his head, and suddenly zeroed in on the cause. "This is because of that stupid SUTAPIMS isn't it?"

Sakura pulled away, bemused expression on her (Neji's) tear-stained face. "SUTA-what?"

"Never mind," he told her quickly, not looking forward to her finding out what he had told Sasuke the night before. "Look Sakura, I'll figure out a way to get us out of this marriage thing, and back into our bodies, so--could you _please_ get off me and stop crying?"

"Oh, sorry Neji." The girl sat up, wiping the last few remaining tears from her eyes. "Sorry I, well," she made a gesture with her hands, flushing.

"Not a problem," he assured her, but paled as his eyes drifted over to the small alarm clock. "Shit! We're late for the dress fitting with Obaasan. Oh god, oh god." Neji began rushing around; throwing off clothing and pulling on a Yukata he had set out the night before.

"Neji?"

"Obaasan is a crazy old bat," he told her simply. "And you'll be the one to suffer her anger this time."

Sakura sighed. "Great. Just great."

---------

Crazy old bat was the understatement of the century--no, of all TIME. This woman, shriveled like a raisin, was loonier than Orochimaru would ever _hope_ to be. Sakura watched silently as Neji was dragged away to try on wedding kimonos, not looking pleased at all.

He looked even less pleased when he was ushered out to show off a frumpy dress with puffed sleeves and enough frill to choke a mule. Sakura covered her laughter as coughing.

Neji gave her a less-than-pleased look and turned, stomping back into the dressing room. Once the old bat had joined him, Sakura let loose the few chuckles that had been choking her.

"Something amuses you, Hyuuga-sama?" Sakura blinked over a man with thick eyelashes and too-tight clothing, resisting the urge to recoil in horror. Dressmaker. Oops.

"Of course not." She searched her brain frantically for his name, coming up short and trying to calm her quickly rising panic. She was saved by Neji stumbling out from the dressing room again -- this time wearing what appeared to be pink drapes.

Sakura snorted so loud that Neji's grandmother peered out, holding the next dress in her hands. Neji scowled at her, but Sakura had, had enough, she stood, moving past Neji to the old woman, who was giving her to once over, not looking too pleased.

"Neji-san?"

"Obaasan-sama. I have a request."

The old woman's gaze was that of steel. "Well, speak up boy."

"I want to choose Sakura's dress. Just she and I."

The woman's eyes widened. "Young man, you mean to tell me that you are trying to go against Hyuuga tradition?"

"Tradition?" Sakura glanced at Neji, who was looking pale. "You're telling me it's wrong for two people in love to want to be able to plan their own future? That it is wrong that I want to be able to take part in which dress my fiancé chooses? Obaasan-sama, really now."

"You've gone beyond insolent, Neji-san," the woman told him, voice colder than ice. "But...I will concede this time -- but don't think you've won anything. You will still need my approval before you go hastily jumping into anything. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Sakura murmured, hearing Neji's sigh of relief behind her. She turned a smug grin on him. Haruno Sakura always won. It was just the nature of life.

-------

"I'm going to listen to Hinabi from now on when she complains about dresses." Neji told her suddenly over lunch, looking tired and out-of-place. "This has been, by far, the worst day of my life."

"Don't be such a baby." Sakura replied, pointing a fork at his peas. "And eat your vegetables."

"I will," he groused, though he made no move to do so. "I don't understand why Tsunade-sama isn't doing anything about this."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "See, now you sound like all the other villagers. What do you think she could do? Demand that Hiashi withdraw the marriage? She has power, but she would be abusing it to step forward and start meddling. Besides," Sakura glared at her plate, "she loves drama."

Neji began to eat his peas--trying not to shudder as the vile taste filled his mouth. "Really? Somehow that doesn't seem like her."

"Neji stop being such a baby, they don't taste that bad." Sakura grinned suddenly. "Surely even you know of 'Passions of the Heart'?"

Neji considered where he had heard of it, his mind clicking into place. "The soap opera that's shot here in Konoha? The terrible one?"

"They're all terrible. But yes, that one. Shishou makes me record every episode."

Neji found himself smiling back at the girl, though his feet were still killing him and the peas still tasted horrible. "I'd never have thought of her as a romantic." Neji stood, gathering his and Sakura plates to take them to the sink.

"Neji?" Sakura went over the list of things they had to do that day, chewing on the pen in her hand.

Neji walked back over, pulling the pen from her mouth. "Don't do that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and handed him the list. "What else do we need to do today?"

"Mostly prepare for this weekend. We'll need suitable clothing; we'll be dining with the entire Hyuuga clan," he paused, his voice lowering bitterly, "the entire main branch, that is." Sakura choose, wisely, not to answer, and Neji moved on.

"Neji," Sakura said suddenly, interpreting him as he quietly talked about withdrawing a sum of money from his vast bank account. "Why haven't we realized this before?"

"Sakura?"

"Even...Even if we get our bodies back, how are we going to fix this? We've been telling everyone we were in love...How are we going to say that we suddenly changed our minds?"

Neji could suddenly see a vivid image of his uncle accusing him of getting her pregnant and leaving her behind, welding a large ax with murderous intentions. The boy suppressed a shudder. "We'll deal with that when we get there."

"Alright," she said hesitantly, fretting. "I still haven't told my parents, lord knows what they've heard from the grapevine by now."

Neji scribbled something onto the paper. "Alright, tomorrow after clothes shopping we'll go see your family, can you can and plan ahead?"

"Yeah, I'll do that now," she stood and moved to the phone.

Neji paused in his writing as the doorbell rang, he motioned for Sakura to stay as he went to answer the door. To his displeasure it was Ino standing on their -- _**Sakura's**_ porch, looking bored."Sakura!" The girl cried, jumping into the house before Neji could slam the door on her.

"Ino," Neji forced himself to sound cheerful. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Well," Ino giggled, "I've missed you and the gossip I could be getting." Neji's cheeks twitched and he lead the girl--though not happily--into the kitchen. Ino blinked at the papers splayed everywhere, to Neji (Sakura) bending over the phone in the corner, writing something frantically on a piece of paper.

"I'll make some tea, make yourself at home." Neji told the girl, mindful to make himself sound normal. Sakura hung up, sighing when she noticed Ino peeking at the papers on the table.

"Sakura," she called into the kitchen, "I just finished talking to your mom, she'll be expecting us around three."

"Alright," Neji's voice called back faintly, and Sakura nodded, sitting across from Ino at the table.

"Yamanaka," she greeted.

"Hyuuga-san." Ino returned politely. "You're looking well."

"Thank you, I hear your taking over the slack for Sakura at the hospital?"

"Yes," Ino leaned back in her chair. "Just until Sakura can come back. She works too much for me to keep up with." Sakura smiled discreetly under her hand, standing when Neji entered the room, a tray in both hands.

"Let me," she told him, taking the tray from him before he could protest.

"I'm plenty strong," Neji argued.

"Just sit down." Neji scowled but did as he was told, sliding into the seat beside Ino, though he wished he was at the other end. Ino watched them with sharp eyes, an unknown emotion shining in her eyes. The girl said very little through tea, and Neji (who found chattering annoying even to himself) was forced to fill the silence.

When she stood to leave, Neji walked her to the door while Sakura went to clean up the dishes. "I'm happy for you Sakura," Ino said softly when they reached the door. "At first I thought it was a short romance, one that may leave you crying but you'd get over, but...I guess you proved me wrong again, forehead. He loves you very much, and I know you feel the same. I," she chuckled. "I can sense it, like you two are already married and settled into life together. It's kind of cute." Ino sighed wistfully.

Neji didn't know what to say, flabbergasted and open-mouth he could only watch as Ino left, shutting the door behind her. No way. He and Sakura in love?

It was impossible!

...Right?

Stupid heart, Neji chided, willing it to stop beating so quickly. He didn't love Sakura, she was just a friend. One he had come to value, and cherish. One who was brave, and kind...And, oh god.

This _**wasn't**_ happening.

---------


End file.
